Could He Be My Superhero?
by ItsJustShenade
Summary: Ally moves to Miami and enrols in Marino High, becomes besties with Trish but what will happen with bad boy Austin Moon? Will he save her or will he destroy her life? (It's a bad summary but I didn't know what to write, sorry :( )
1. Introductions

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &Ally I just used it and made up a story, the storyline is mine unless a use references._**

Staring in the mirror, gazing at my reflection I thought through today.

I must be brave. I Ally Dawson, am a strong person, I can conquer a first day at a new high school.  
No problem. Nothing bad will happen. Just stop over analysing things.

With one last glance I smoothed my stripped skirt and peplum purple top, swiped on lipgloss and swung my bedroom door open. I guess I have nothing to worry about, it's just a new day at a new school, I had had 2 months to get ready for this moment, I knew we were leaving Jacksonville for Miami, so why was i so shocked right now? I just needed to take a breath and concentrate.

"Ally? Ally hunny come on, breakfast is ready and you're going to be late" Lester Dawson shouted up to his daughter as she dragged herself down the stairs,

" i'm here dad, don't worry, I'm going to leave soon, as quick as I can, wouldn't want to be late would I?" I said with a hint of sarcasm, not that dad would realise he never did.

Lester left for his new store, Sonic Boom, as Ally shovelled her cereal down so she could just get her first day over and done with.  
-

Walking out the door gave me that sinking feeling, I knew I had to go to school and just deal with it but it didn't help, it was only going to take 10 minutes to get there, I'd checked on Saturday, I'd walked there by myself and back, now I was doing it for real, Monday morning.

Putting my iPod on shuffle I collected myself as much as my shy personality allowed and walked the rest of the way to my new high school.

As I arrived at the front of Marino high, I could see teens everywhere, the groups were so obvious! The rich populars with their smart cars, and the rest of the groups pretty much as far away from the as possible.  
This wasn't looking good.

I walked up the steps to the front entrance and tripped, my arms flew up in reflex to protect my arm when a Latina girl grabbed the back of my top.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? That was nearly an embarrassing situation, I don't recognise you? Are you new?"  
I just stared at the pretty Latina, she had dark hair and dark eyes, leopard print shoes and jeans and a bright red top on.

I just nodded at her.

"Sorry, my name is Patricia de la rosa, call me trish though please, I don't like my name, what's your name?" She asked we a smile on her face

"I-I'm A-Ally, Ally Dawson, I just moved here from Jacksonville" I said trying not to stutter... I completely failed

"Well hi, I hope we can be good friends, do you know where to sign in and everything? I can take you!" She exclaimed

Before I had chance to reply, Trish had my hand and was practically dragging be through the front entrance, down a corridor, past groups of people to an office which I figured was where I needed to sign up and get my schedule, obviously, Trish spoke with the receptionist for me, Trish read through my schedule and she beamed up at me.

"Guess what ally! You're practically in all of my classes! We have English first, so shall we do find your locker then head there?" She squealed

I just nodded back at her, because I was practically speechless at her excitement and just followed her to my locker then up to class, we were the first in class and we took to 2 seats in the back row, we sat and chatted for a while about me transferring, my shyness, stage fright and how I moved because my moms left for Africa for 2years and dad wanted to open a music store so we moved here , obviously. There was a huge noise and the class started entering, so we quietened meanwhile no one sat next to me, and then the teacher noticed me and my stomach had that sinking feeling again

*don't call on me, don't call on me, please don't cal- *  
"Ally can you come to the front and introduce yourself to the class please." Ms Wall asked

*great* I thought, as I stood Trish squeezed my shoulder and gave a thumbs up, I guess she's going to be a great friend to me.

I made my way to the front and started.  
"M-My names A-Ally Dawson, I just transferred here from F-Florida..." I mumbled, I guess Ms Wall noticed how uncomfortable I was and allowed me to sit back down then, I was so relieved.  
As I sat the door swung open and a blond headed boy walked through the door.

"Austin Moon, nice of you to join us, see me at the end of the class please." Ms Wall exclaimed

Just looking at Austin, you could tell he was a bad boy, and popular. He's definitely good looking, and by the leather jacket, white shirt, skinny jeans, high tops and sunglasses, he definitely had attitude, as he approached me and Trish I don't think he actually noticed me as he didn't say a word to me for the whole class and just sat texting the whole time.

As the bell rang, Trish grabbed both our things and dragged me out of class, I barely had chance to look back at where Austin was sitting, as I took a glance, I could see Austin sat staring at me as Ms Wall shouted at him, you'd think he'd be all serious, but instead he was either smiling or smirking at me. I haven't got a clue why though...

Trish led me to the canteen, and we sat at a small table in the far corner.

"Ally, be careful of Austin, he's got a huge ego, he popularity is sky high, he dates the lead cheerleader Kira Starr and he ruins people lives. Stay away from him pleaseeeeee" Trish practically cried at me

"Trish, he doesn't seem that bad, but I'll listen to you, you're a best friend to me now, thanks for the heads up" I said as I enveloped her into a hug

We grabbed lunch and ate and talked, ate some more, then talked some more when suddenly the room went silent

In walked Austin Moon with more boys following him, he was definitely the leader of their group, their attitudes combined with his confirmed it, I'm glad Trish warned me. I watched as he led the group to a huge table full of stunning girls in cheer uniforms, he kissed the prettiest girl on the cheek, I guess that was Kira, she saw me looking and glared at me from across the room, I heard loud muttering and both Austin and Kira were staring, Austin's face was blank and Kira's was full of hate.

"Oh crap. Looks like Kira hates me Trish.." As the sentence barely left my mouth Trish turned, scowled and Kira then grabbed me arm and pulled me out of my seat, out of the canteen and to our lockers, Trish told me not to worry about Kira, she's just stuck up. So I grabbed a pen and my pad from my locker, and parted from Trish as I had music and she had social studies

As I made my way I stumbled and dropped my pen and pad on the floor, my pen rolled away as I picked up the pad, I swiped my pad up and as I rose up from the floor, there, standing holding my pen, was Austin Moon smirking at me.

"I think this belongs to you" he exclaimed as he held out the pen  
"Thanks.." I muttered, I quickly took the pen then ran quickly to music before Austin could say another word to me, I probably looked a fool. Oh well...

I arrived at music, introduced myself to Ms Mayer and took a seat, I'd been handed a folder with some sheets to fill out, so I sat and started to fill the sheets, I'd been told this class hadn't got many students, there was 3 of us but one student wouldn't be attending today because she was off sick.

A few seconds later, I heard someone clear their throat, as I looked up, there was Austin Moon. He raised his eyebrow and smirked a little, then sat beside me. Although there were plenty other seats for him to sit in, he sat right beside me. *sigh*

**_I know it's not a good start, but you have to start somewhere right? Next chapter will be better and more interesting I swear :) please please please leave reviews :) thank youuuuu._**


	2. First Impressions Aren't Everything

**AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, THE STORYLINE IS ONLY MINE, REFERENCES TO SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER, OBVIOUSLY :)**

**Okay, second chapter :) ****_'first impressions aren't everything'_**** I promise this chapters going to better than the first, plus hopefully I'll make it longer if I can think properly :)**

As I tapped my pen against the table I could feel eyes boring into the side of my head... Did he have to sit there and stare? He hadn't spoke one word to me since he'd taken it upon himself to sit beside me. What made it worse was that smirk he kept, what the hell was he smirking at? I couldn't take the smirking and staring much longer...  
"Any reason why you're scowling at that pen in your hand?" Said Austin

"Huh...what? what did you just say?" I was so shocked he actually spoke to me that I completely forgot what he asked.

"I said,why are you scowling at your pen? What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue or?" He smirked, that smirk was starting to annoy me. A lot.

"Nothing. I wasn't scowling, I was err.. Daydreaming... Yes" I sighed

"Well if you're finished scowling, I'm Austin Moon, and you're Ally, right?" He asked, he was looking at me weirdly...

"Y-yes, I'm A-Ally, Ally Dawson..."  
"Well now we've met, I'm warning you. We will never be friends, ok?"

Just as he finished his sentence he was up out of the door and gone, the last thing I saw was him winking at me. Why on earth would he do that? He just said...? I need to find Trish...

I stood up gathering my book and stuff, smoothed my clothing and left class, as I approached my locker, Trish was already there beaming back at me, he expression slightly changed to a look of confusion, I guess she'd seen the look on my face but the mood she was in didn't keep her mood down for long.

"Ally! I just got a B on my social studies test, my moms going to be so proud! Are you okay?" Her mood was falling, I didn't want to upset her, so I recalled the scene carefully making sure I wasn't upsetting her

"Oh, Ally, I told you about him, he's popular, he mainly just cares about himself and the impression he creates, as long as he surrounded by people like Kira, he's not going to change" Trish was patting my shoulder, I guess that's her way of comforting me, she's such a lovely person

I grabbed my stuff to leave, me and Trish walked to the car park, Trish had offered me a lift home so I took it gratefully but as we approached her car we spotted Kira and her group, hovering next to her was the blond egotistical boy. Austin Frickin Moon.. Kira saw me, she had this bitchy look on her face.. I should of seen the next thing coming..

Kira grabbed Austin's face and started making out with him, I had to look away, it made my feel like I'd throw up... Then all of a sudden Kira released Austin and was making her way towards us. I didn't see the blackberry smoothie in her hand until I was covered from head-to-toe in it, I could feel the tear welling up in my eyes.. I mustn't cry. Not here. Not now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KIRA! LEAVE ALLY ALONE, GO BACK TO THE STUCK UP GROUP YOU BELONG IN!" Trish screamed

"Don't worry I will, just make sure little Ally her doesn't slip over, she's a tad be wet" with that Kira smirked turned and walked back to a group of laughing spoilt brats, amongst them I could see Austin's blond head staring back at me, his face was stuck in a shocked face, I turned quickly and clambered carefully into Trish's car, I had to be extra careful not to ruin the inside.

We drove back to my house in silence... Trish got out of the car and followed me into my house, I've never been so happy to not have my dad home after school, Trish helped me get cleaned up than sat with me and watched a film as I silently cried, handing me tissues every few seconds. A few hours later Trish left me with a tub of choc chip ice cream, I finished it all to myself and fell asleep before my dad arrived home.. My last thoughts were of the look on Austin's face when Kira threw her drink on me, then my lids became heavy...

My eyes fluttered open and my stomach growled, I realised I'd not eaten dinner before I fell asleep, I looked at my bedside clock it was 6am... I guess I'd slept through from exhaustion from crying and now I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep..

I dragged my lazy butt out of bed and into my bathroom, I started stripping and clambered into the shower, if I was going to survive today I needed to get the rest of this smoothie out of my my brunette locks.. It took 3 washes to try and get every last bit from my hair, but if rather of spent time doing that than reliving that horrible moment again...

the atmosphere was freezing, I grabbed my towel and ran back into my room, swiping up my red jeans and white peplum top and underwear I ran back to the safety of my bathroom, I looked flustered by the time if finished get dressed, dried my hair and began applying my natural make-up

Sat on the floor putting my make-up on I started humming then words flowed from within...

_She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl  
Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,  
Always talking but she can't be heard,_

_You can see it there if you catch her eye,  
I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,  
Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

_Wish I knew back then,  
What I know now,  
Wish I could somehow,  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice-_

Clapping sounded behind me, Trish was stood in doorway smiling at me.

"Oh my god ALLY! Your voice is amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could- oh yeah stage-fright and shyness, I remember" Trish was squealing at me.. My cheeks began to burn bright pink she just clapped some more, then we left the house, as we climbed into her car she handed me a breakfast wrap I thanked her, but she just insisted it wasn't a big deal. I chewed happily on my breakfast, as we pulled up hardly anyone was parked up, I was glad too, as we entered school Trish and I went separate ways, I had to go to music to collect my folder and hand in the rest of my work in and she had to go to Social studies to collect her actual paper to take home to convince Mrs De La Rosa that Trish actually got a B.

I made my way to music, Ms Mayer was leaving the room

"Ally, is there something you wanted?"  
"Ermm.. Miss is it okay if I fill some work in before class starts?"  
"Sure, help yourself to instruments, here's the key, see you later Ally" Ms Mayer smiles as she left me stood by the door

I entered, placed my books and bag on my seat from the previous day and carefully sat on the bench at the piano and started playing...

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus  
I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet, you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me  
You don't see me_

I was lost within the words that flowed from me, then I heard clapping again and jumped. Trish. I'm going to kill her, she can't keep sneaking up on me!

"Trish, you can't keep-" as I turned on the piano bench, a blond dressed in a blue jumper and black skinny jeans smiled back at me.

"Oh god no" my cheeks burned violently all I could do was bury my head in my hands  
"What was you singing then" Austin walked towards me and say beside me  
"It's- just, erm... It's just a song I've been writing..." I couldn't stop stuttering.

*PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER ALLY!* I was mentally kicked myself to stop panicking

"You know you have an amazing voice right?" I just looked at Austin he had a cute smile on his face, I could get myself to reply..

A few keys started playing I looked down and Austin began to play, then he began to sing, his voice was perfect...

_Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done_

_Freak it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got a number one_

_Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now..._

"I'll sing you the whole song one day, but I'd rather sing a duet with you Ally, you've got a beautiful voice Ally" he smile at me, I couldn't understand what had changed, why he was being so nice...

He continued to play random keys making a sweet tune on the piano when our hands touched slightly... The room felt full of electricity, i couldn't help but gaze into his beautiful brown eye, I realised he was staring back into mine

We lost track of time when suddenly the door open and Trish's voice travelled in

"Ally, are we get- Ally?" We turned and Trish's face was completely confused..

I** hope you like this chapter, I'll continue tomorrow? I think :) please leave reviews I want to know what you honestly think wether it's good or bad :) what do you think will happen :)**

**_First lyrics- Little Me by Little Mix  
Second set- You Don't See Me by Laura Marano  
Last set- Double Take by Ross Lynch_**


	3. What happens next?

O**kay, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT. I REPEAT. DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, ONLY THE STORY LINE UNLESS REFERENCES ARE NOTED.**

**thank you so much for all the review, follows etc. I got asked a question, I'm not changing it from T to K because although my story hasn't got much bad language in yet, there will be soon, and I'm thinking about adding stuff that probably would be T related, just wanted to make sure you understood without me blowing everything :) any questions are welcome :) I will answer as many as I get. any whoooooo! On with the story :D**

**_Italics in this chapter highlight thoughts:)_**

_Trish stood in the doorway, by the look on her face she wasn't expecting to stumble upon Austin sitting beside me acting so... I don't know how to put it? Nicely? I don't know. But by the look on her face, Trish was completely pissed off at me and Austin, but the way she was staring at me... I'm pretty sure she's more pissed at me... Oh no._

**Austin's POV**

Austin sat taking glances between between both girls.

_Ally looked stunned while Trish... Well Trish looked like she was going to come over and kill me with her bare hands, and I think that may be putting it lightly... I hope Ally doesn't get in too much, it's would be my fault._

Austin's head filled with many different questions as Ally excused herself as she turned a bright shade of pink to speak with Trish in the corridor..

_What just happened? You don't even like her. You were being a complete jerk the other day? Oh and now I'm talking to myself through my own thoughts. Very mature Moon! Ally would think you're being childish! I don't care what Ally thinks anyway! Do I? No I don't._

Austin sat battling with his own thoughts...

"JEEZ! GET A GRIP!"

As soon as the words escaped my mouth I cursed myself as I flicked my head both ways just to make sure neither Trish nor Ally had returned,I felt like I was going crazy... I felt like I needed Ally close to me, although we don't even know each other, I had to try and compose myself. I had class, here, in 10 but I needed to talk to Dez because I was going out of my mind. I grabbed my back pack, throwing it over my shoulder and sprinted through the door down the corridor, all I saw as I passed by was Ally's face in complete shock and Trish shaking her head.

As Austin approached his best friend, he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the strange red-head who was stood before him. Dez had been his best friend since... Practically forever. Although his personality was as quirky as his sense of fashion, Dez never ceased to amaze his best friend.

Austin and Dez greeted each other with their famous 'what-up!' Handshake, then Austin got down to business.

"Dude! How's it going"

"Well I d lost my pet turtle, so if you find one laying around somewhere, let me know" Dez said with a gutted face

"Seriously Dez, I'm not even going to ask this time... Any way... I need some advice... Do you know who Ally is?" I chocked on her name

Dez looked all casual "you mean Ally Dawson? Brown hair? Always in the music store called..l erm... I can't remember... Yeah I know her, she's really quiet "

I laughed "yeah Dez, that Ally and you're on about sonic boom"

"I surprised you even know who Ally is, why do you want to talk about her Austin?"

"Thank you very much Dez. I met her the other day.. Kira jumped to conclusions and before I knew it... Ally was wearing Kira's blackberry smoothie.. It was definitely not a nice scene. I think she's pretty adorable but I was annoying her the other day and it was pretty fun... I don't understand it to be honest"

"Austin... I don't know how to tell you this but. You have a little crush on Ally if you get me plus I'm he 'lurveeee doctor '" Dez was winking at me weirdly.. If he wasn't my best friend, I'd probably punch him

As I was about to argue back, the bell rang and I cursed myself. _Ally was going to kill me if I don't get to class now.._

I shouted my goodbyes to Dez and sprinted back down the hallways, bursting through the class. Both Ms Mayer and Ally looked up at me as if I'd lost the plot.. _Well this is a good start to the day I thought..._

**Ally's POV**

A_ustin genuinely looked crazy as he burst through the door, I had to stifle my laughter. It was good because I'd just had a bad conversation with Trish, I felt bad for not listening to her, she looked upset that I hadn't took her warning, I felt bad, I apologised to her and promised to make it up to her with a spa weekend so she just smiled and left so she wouldn't be too late for class.._

_I didn't want to be stuck in bad situations, I knew Austin was bad news, I'd been warned and something kept telling me to stay away, being new was hard.. He was the popular boy and his girlfriend was the popular girl, and obviously she'd found a hatred for me, but that moment with Austin... Was just a moment, there was nothing between us, he'd go back to being... Mean to me tomorrow or probably later. I knew this, it was the same at my old high school, nerdy Ally is not wanted, that's why I need to stay invisible.._

"Ally are you okay? You look like you're going to faint" I looked into Austin's eyes and he looked genuinely concerned

"I'm fine don't worry about me" I smiled, and gradually he smiled too

Ms Mayer laid two sheets in front

I began reading through them, _did I just read that right? We have to work together to write a song and the we have to sing a song to each other? She can't be serious!_

"Ms I Can't do this... Is there another way I can get the grade?" I felt like bursting into tears right then

"I'm sorry Ally,but this is the only way to make the grade" Ms Mayer looked at me with sympathy

_I guess I'll just have to suck it up, I've sang in front of Austin before...I guess this couldn't hurt me... Hopefully..._

"It's okay Ally, I'll sing with you if you need" Austin touched my hand so softly, the gesture meant so much

"Do you want to work in it tonight? We can do yours or mine? Up to you" I stuttered

"Sure, do you mind coming round mine? I'll drop you off at home, I promise to be careful" he winked at me.

The rest of the day flew by, I planned to meet Austin at the car park to drive with him to his so we could work on the project together, now I just had to survive the rest of the school day, luckily, Trish was in the rest of my lessons, so we planned our spa day for Saturday and a movie day Sunday, every time I ask her about work she just tells me she was planning on being fired that day anyway, I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend, this girl changes jobs as much as I tell people not to touch my book, and that's way too many times..

As the last bell went I hugged Trish goodbye, and walked to the car park when it felt a hard shove making me fall to the floor and my books fall everywhere.. The scent of perfume was so strong it could probably knock someone out, I knew exactly who it was without looking up at the spoilt cow...

"What's up Dawson? Fell over your own feet again? Woopsies" she laughed with an evil glare in her eyes

with a slight glance up I saw a raspberry smoothie in her hand... _Oh no, this can't be happening again, I don't even have Trish here for moral support, I was bracing myself for the smoothie to tip all over me..._

_Here it comes..._

**Austin's POV**

I saw Ally fall to the floor as Kira pushed her. _Why the hell does Kira have to be such a bitch to Ally? What's her problem._

I couldn't hear the conversation from where I stood but by the look in ally's eyes she was fighting tears and about to break down, then I caught a glimpse of the smoothie in her hand. _Is Kira seriously going to repeat what she did yesterday? Does she know she's being unoriginal and what she's doing is wrong?_

I saw Kira lifting the cup, I had to options to pick from, and I had to choose which one I was going to go with now or else

I_ either allow Kira to tip that smoothie over Ally and humiliate her AGAIN.  
or  
I sprint and knock it out her hand_

I made my choice instantly. I was going to...

**WHAT DO YOU THINK AUSTIN WILL DO?**

**I hope you like this chapter I'm sorry it's so late, I'm back at school so everything's hectic and I have exams so I'm trying my hardest, I promise I'll update tomorrow if I have time, maybe again tonight if I get some more reviews**

**I just want to add, I would love to hear your suggestions/ideas, your thoughts and comments :) it helps me write more with the things I receive, also if you have questions I WILL answer them :) I promise, THANKYOU FOR READING!**


	4. The Decision

_**DISCLAIMER: once again, i do not own austin and ally, only the story line.**_

_**prev.**_

_I saw Kira lifting the cup, I had to options to pick from, and I had to choose which one I was going to go with now or else_

_I either allow Kira to tip that smoothie over Ally and humiliate her AGAIN._

_or_

_I sprint and knock it out her hand_

_**I made my choice instantly. I was going to...**_

**cont. (Austin's POV)**

_...do what anyone else would do._

i ran at kira with full force jumping in front of ally, protecting her just in time, a split second later i was covered head-to-toe in raspberry smoothie, my eyes stang from the juice but looking at Ally's face just made me realise it was worth it

ally gazed up at me as i pulled her up, her eyes twinkled as she looked slightly horrified at the state i was in but to be honest... _i really couldn't care less!_

"AUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHE'S... SHE'S A NERD. THE ENEMY. A NOBODY!"

"kira, you dont own me, Ally's not a nerd, she's done nothing wrong. so just leave her alone" there was so much more i could of said but i managed to keep my mouth shut, luckily

helping Ally collect her books and guiding her towards my car, i left Kira screaming at me that i'll wish i never double-crossed her. _In her dreams.._

After getting into the car, i put on the radio, we both sat in silence for a few moments before Ally spoke up..

"Austin, are you okay?" her face looked afraid? _what was she thinking?_

"Ally, i'm pretty sure i should be asking you that question, i'm sorry you were nearly covered in smoothie"

Ally's eyes dropped to her hands clutching together in her lap before she spoke again.

"but you got covered in smoothie so it's my fault, please don't be angry with me"

just as she said this we pulled up outside of my house, her big brown eyes looked as if they were welling up with huge tears, i darted out of my side of the car, to open the passenger car door for her, i held out for her, she shyly took it, she definitely had her gaurd up around me, she looked well protected but cute at the same time, completely vulnerable.

i led her to the front door as i slid my keys out of my pockets, my mum and dad wouldnt be home till late due to work, i'm just glad i remembered my keys this morning otherwise i'd be quite humiliated.

As the door opened Ally followed me to the livingroom once i closed the once again, she gazed around the room in wonderment, the look on her face was pretty adorable.

With out aknowledging what i was doing, i'd sat beside Ally and was already holding her hand, it was so soft, and it fit inside of mine as if they were made just for me, that's when i realised, _Dez was right, i did have feelings for Ally..._

"Ally, i don't want you to blame yourself for the state im in right now" i said as i motioned to the smoothie staining my clothes and hair. "I'm glad it wasn't you, you didn't deserve to be treated like that"

i could see in her eyes, that she was thinking extremely hard and considering what i meant by the words that just left my mouth, i didnt know what else to say as she processed what i had just said so i offered her a drink, when i returned Ally was still sat in the same position but all her focus was on me, as i handed her, her drink she spoke...

"Thank you Austin, for today, it meant alot to me that you cared enough to stand up to your own girlfriend, you're such a sweet guy, she doesn't deserve someone as nice as you" her cheeks blushed a violent shade of pink as she finished her sentence, all i could think about was how cute she looked, after a few moments i realised i'd been staring at her, because she had a look on her face as if to say _'oh no, is there something in my hair or on my face?'_ i giggled at her and she blushed again

"could you excuse me a second Ally, i don't want to be rude but i'm a bit sticky" i said with a sorry look on my face, as she accepted, i handed her the remote as i ran up my stair into my room so i could hop into the shower and back out again in under 2 minutes.

i stripped, scrubbed and was out faster than i could do my 'what uppppp' handshake with Dez,

i ran so fast into my room i stumbled and fell to the ground all i could think was _i'm so glad Ally isn't here to see that..._

i carefully picked myself up and grabble a blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a grey beanie to cover the mess my hair will become when i blow dry it, a few minutes later and i was presentable enough for Ally, thank goodness

forgetting my slip earlier, i sprinted back down the stairs but as i rounded the corner and Ally looked up at me, i lost all control, wobbled.. _don't fal-_ *bang* my face burned as i lay in a heap on the floor.. _could this get any worse for me? did i mention Ally looks as if she's about to burst into a laughing fit?_ but she controlled herself enough to walk towards me as i began to sit then as she reached out for me, she lost her balance and fell, i caught her softly in my arms. She didn't look scared, she just seemed to blush whilst staring at me beneath her long lashes with her beautiful brown eyes, i felt myself getting lost in them as we both gazed at each other. _Man she is beautiful._

Austin carefully wrapped his arms around Ally, craddling her to his chest as she stared at him with amazement, as they got lost in their moment they didn't feel themselves begin to lean in towards each until they were inches away from each others lips.

I could feel her warm breath on my face, the smell of her was perfection, like sweet cherries and flowers, i felt like i could be around her all day, i couldn't stop myself from leaning in towards her.. it felt as if i couldn't help but be drawn to Ally, i felt her leaning in and a small smile played at the corners of my mouth as i felt her blushing again me... _this was it.. we might kiss... i'm so nervous... i'll count to three, then i'll just kiss her... _

_1... 2... 3..._

Ours lips met, her lips felt so soft, like flower petals and fit mine perfectly, _is it possible to find one person who's made just for you?_ Ally is mine, my hands played with her dark locks as we kissed, Ally blushed even more against my lips, i couldn't stop from smiling at her shyness, then gradually her hands slip from the comfortable place on my chest, slightly pushing my grey beanie of my head and replacing my beanie with her hands in my hair as she gently tugged it...

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, i don't know how much time passed as we became lost in each other when suddenly Ally's phone buzzed in her pocket causing us both to jump a mile, as we detached ourselves from one another, my face was frozen in my lopsided smile and Ally was blushing furiously, _she looked so vulnerable and adorable in this moment, this image would be burned into my brain forever, i could never forget.. our first kiss..._

"Austin? Are you okay? You're just staring into space and smiling" _Ally still couldn't stop blushing, she was so cute._

"S-Sorry Ally, just daydreaming, need a hand?" I held my hand out to help her gain her balance as we both got up from here we had fallen together

Ally kept chewing her lip and looking at her feet as we stood awkwardly in my front room... _this didn't look like a good sign... Please don't let her hate me... PLEASE!_

"T-t-thank-You Austin" her eyes sparkled in the light, i nearly forgot to answer her as i checked for a blush

"What for Alls?"

"For catching me, even though i laughed at you" there it was, she was blushing again

"It was no problem Alls, it was... it was my pleasure" i smiled at her and she looked like she was melting, she was purely beautiful...

Ally began to giggle, if i thought she was cute, this was beyond cuteness as her nose scruntched up, i found myself laughing/giggling too, somehow my hand had reached itself out to her, i could feel my cheeks burn as she glanced down at it... _Oh no... here comes the rejection.._

but i was wrong, Ally slid her small hand into mine a began to whisper in my ear..

" I think it's time to work on our songs, or were never going to get anything done" she giggled into my ear as she finished her sentence, i smiled at her as she took a step back, still holding my hand, then i led her into the kitchen, and as she lay out her sheets and got out a brown journal, i poured us drinks, then we sat down and focused on our tasks, although we made the exception of holding hands using our spare hands...

time flew as we worked on ideas and starting lyrics...

**SOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? please leave reviews, it helps me honestly :D**

**and please leave suggestions and ideas, i'd love to hear your guys inputs :) AUSLLY MOMENTS!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Also, i'm sorry i haven't updated in ages, i'm back at school and have sooo much coursework to catch up with, also i promise the more reviews i recieve, the faster i WILL update, i will make loads of effort :D**


	5. What Happened?

**Oh gosh... Well this is where i apologise and beg for forgiveness... I am EXTREMELY sorry about not updating, life's hectic right now, my schools on my case about exams and other things and I do a lot of dancing too so I'm never able to update because I'm so worn out, ALSO! I've had a huge writers block... I mean... I couldn't even think of a chapter name? What the hell guys. So. I'm going to stop waffling on because I'm sure you guys want to know about what happens next and stuff, so here it is!**

**Oh yeah. And I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN, ALLY AND ALL CHARACTERS IN THE STORY SO FAR! I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.  
-**

**ally's POV**

I flipped the note over on the side, I hadn't even noticed it as I'd arrived home hours before, I guess I was just too excited when I ran through the door... Ah well...

_Dear Ally-Gator, _

_I've got an amazing convention on this week! It's all about saving money and better to increase sales, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye hunny but it's important I hope you understand, here's $300, get some shopping in, invite your friend Trish round and go buy yourself something nice,_

_Love Dad x_

Well... At least he left me money, I can invite Trish round now too. Thank god for that.

Then it hit me,  
_again_

Austin kissed me,. he actually kissed _ME_. me _**ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON**_ was kissed by him. _Austin_. It's been 2 hours since I left Austin's and got home and I still can't get over it. I think I may be in shock or something... It's insane to be honest... I feel like I'm going crazy inside, all I keep experiencing is butterflies.

I've tried to keep my mind off Kira mostly... I can't think about what will happen if she know... And if I'm honest with anyone, especially myself... I'm petrified that she'll hurt me. She made it clear to me that she is pretty capable of it... I just have to keep my guard up

**_*I WAKE UP AND MY HAIRS A ME-*_**

'_Hello?'  
'__**Ally! You're home then! I heard about what happened with Austin and Kira, you alright?!'**_She squealed

_typical Trish,_ always needing the inside look on everything! this is probably one of the reasons she is my best friend

_'Yes Trish, we're both okay, I'm home now, wanna come over? Dads at another convention for a week, you can sleepover of you want?'  
'__**Errr... You know it chicka! I'll let mom know, grab my stuff then I'll be right over, shouldn't be long!'**__  
'Alrighht Trish, let yourself in, I'll be in my room, speak to you later!'_

Cancelling the call I heard Trish shout _'buh-bye' _into her iPhone, I knew she'd end up being like an hour or something Trish always takes forever

I started cleaning my already spotless room and pulled out the sofa bed for her before she arrived and started to curse at it in Spanish because she'd tried to use it before but can never do it and always manages to hurt herself, then she'd curse at me for laughing at her so it was just easier to do it myself

I must of fallen asleep reading cheetah beat because next thing I know Trish is in my room squealing at me to get my lazy butt off her bed... _Nice Trish_. _not even a hello._

_**"Are you going to tell me what happened Ally or are you going to snooze Ally the rest of Tuesday away?"**__  
*sigh* " yes Trish I am, sit down, this might take a while" _  
Trish gave me a half smile and took a seat...

***30minutes later" **  
_"... And then we kissed and oh my freaking god Trish. It was the most amazing feeling ever, we spent the rest of the time writing, singing and holding hands..."_ I felt my cheeks burning as I finished the story

_**"Aw Ally, I'm really happy for you, I may have been wrong about Austin after all... I guess I could try and give him a second chance... Anyway... What does this leave you two as?"**_

I couldn't speak then... Me and Austin never spoke about any of that, plus we hadn't really known each other that long... _What were we? We're we something? Or we're we nothing?_

"I know that look. That's the 'oh crap I don't actually know what we are' look. Isn't it al?"

"_Yup"_ I gulped

**_"Well... Tomorrow... You and Austin can spend time together, I'll come here after school and chill and do homework-"_**

_"Hold-up Trish. Since when did you do homework?" _I couldn't stop myself from raising my eyebrows at her

**_"Oh Crap. Did I say homework? I meant watching tv and eating your ice team, hehe. You have got Ben and Jerry's in right?"_**

We both burst into a laughing fit. That sounded more like Trish she'd never do homework unless I forced her to do it or unless her parents threatened to take away everything she loved.

Hours later me and Trish were still laughing at god knows what and telling each other everything and bonding completely, I guess me and Trish are like twins separated at birth only difference is she's Latina and I'm definitely no where near a Latina.

_As 11pm rolled up we both called it a night and dozed off..._

My alarm bell rang loudly, 7am, I needed to get in the shower so I could start getting ready for school. All I could hear were Trish's snores, I had to stifle my giggles, I didn't want to wake a groggy Trish, especially at this time. So I ran to the shower and hopped it, I took every single one of those minutes for the 15 minutes I was in the to pamper myself, shaving my legs, scrubbing my hair_ and everything else typical 17 year olds do._

As I washed the last suds from my wet brunette locks, the door swung open so I clutched the shower curtain to me when I spotted Trish creasing at me... The just stood in the doorway laughing hysterically while I was panicking and nearly falling out onto my face, _oh the embarrassment.._

_**" I-I'll j-j-just le-ave a-a sec-ond a-a-ally"**_ Trish just about managed between her hysterics as she left the bathroom

_'Oh for freaking hells sake'_ I sighed

I hopped out the bath clutching my bath towel to me and met a still hysterical Trish, man_, I'd never live this down..._

After laughing about it for a while Trish helped me 'update my look' I usually just work _'granny clothes'_ in Trish's eyes, she said yesterday's look was hot, but I needed to keep my trend that high so she swung open my closest and started flinging items at me

after 20 minutes Trish pulled out black heels with red straps, a black skater skirt printed with red roses and a red top to match,_ I lovedddddd it!_ My favourite colour and a hot new outfit, Trish then continued to grab a black shoulder bag attaching a red scarf to it and some charms and handed me a silver necklace with a red heart in the middle of the chain, I ran to the bathroom to change. Trish was already dressed by then in yellow jeans, blue ballet flats and a blue blouse by then.

**_"OH MY STARS ALLY! YOU LOOK STUNNING!"_**

My cheeks blushed uncontrollably and burned just as much

_"Thank you Trish, you're such a good friend helping me out"_ I ran to her cuddling her and she giggled and hugged me back

By 8:09 we nearly ready, I toasted us some ready made pancakes because we didn't have time for homemade one and gulped them down with orange juice for me and apple for the beffa.

We were in Trish's car at 8:20 and left, we arrived in 5 minutes and as soon as we parked everyone began to stare at me... Trish had also curled my hair this morning so it was very springy and I had to admit it did look pretty! As me and Trish walked together, _girls glared at me and their boyfriends stared at me..._

_Honestly..._  
I didn't know how to react.

_**"Ally everyone's must think you're stunning too! Look at them all watching us.." **_  
I gulped so many times and couldn't stop looking all around me as peoples mouths were hanging open

I heard Trish shout "**_ALLY LOOK OUT!"_** When I fell into someone...

_"Shit. Sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

I was cut off my two sparkling brown eyes and the cutest smile looking back at me as he held me in his arms

_"Ooo, Ally said a bad word"_ he teased  
_"you're not funny yanno" _was all I could manage as my face burned brighter than Rudolphs nose.  
_"I think I am, and you must too by the colour of your face right now Als"_ he said carefully helping me up  
_"Austin can we stop the taunting for one second please?" _I pleaded

I could see my puppy dog eyes breaking his bad boy exterior

_"Fine, but that look is used to an unfair advantage"_ I couldn't contain my giggles

**_"As much as I'd LOVE to stay and watch to you two... Flirt, I have to get to my class. See you guys later!_**" Trish shouted as she sped off down the hallways

We started talking on the way to calculus

_"Soo... Wanna come watch me practice before we work on the song tonight?" _Austin asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

_Why do boys do that when they're nervous or something?_ I mean, Austin is like doing that constantly over the three days I've been here, it's cute but I don't see why he does it.

_"Sure, I'd... Uh... I'd love too" _I blushed, oh for godness sake Ally. get a grip of yourself girl.  
_"Cool"_ he grinned back at me

As we arrived to class everyone turned to look at us. Kira looked as if her blood vessels and veins in her head were about to burst as she caught a glimpse of me and Austin laughing and smiling together... _Oh god no._

There was only two seats left for me and Austin in the back corner, we snuck back there and chatted all lesson, but obviously I. Did my work, _I cannot lose my Straight A record or let anything ruin my GPA._

The day flew by, me Trish, Austin and Dez sat together throughout lunch and had the most fun ever, we told stories and jokes and got loads of looks from all kinds of people around the room, we really couldn't of cared less

By the last bell I was excited to watch Austin at his practice. So Austin and I walked fro me English with Trish to the locker rooms so he could change and so I could speak to Trish alone before I went to take a seat in the bleachers.

**_"Have fun Ally! Make sure you text me all the deets!"_** Trish was bubbling and she tackled me into a hug, god this girl is strong, we said our goodbyes and then I made my way to the bleachers to watch Austin _do his thing._

_Honestly,_ I can say Austin in his yellow basketball kit is one of the hottest things I've ever seen, and him playing, he's so talented and i can honestly say I've never been so impressed by any boy. **EVER**. his jersey kept sliding up as he shot hoops, revealing the firm 6 pack beneath, it's literally amazing. I swear this boy is trying to give me a heart attack or something! And then he poured water on himself. _Seriously Austin?._

By the end a sweaty and soaking wet Austin approached me as the other boys left for the locker rooms once more, Austin was smirking at me and _that only meant one thing..._

_Oh crap._

Austin scooped me up and got me wet too, I was giggling too much to fight back with him as he has a cute lopsided smile plasters onto his cute face as he flicked his blonde hair around.

_"austy nooo"_ I giggled and gasped  
**_"Wait what did you just say?"_** He grinned at me  
_"Uh- I- erm... "  
__**"Als that's literally the cutest thing I've ever heard"**_ he exclaimed nuzzling my cheek with his nose

I literally couldn't stop my cheeks from lighting up like a lighthouse and giggling

Austin placed me on my feet again and tugged me towards the court

_**"Have you ever shot hoops before Als?"**_ He had that really cute lopsided smile on his face again, omg aw  
_"N-no I h-haven't" _I couldn't stop stuttering_. This was just embarrassing...  
"__**Come here, I'll show you and help you"**_he said holding out his hand towards me  
_"B-but I I'm no-t ve-ry good at it" _I murmured  
_**"Don't worry Als, I promise you can do it, I'll help you" **_his eyes were mesmerising, _I couldn't disagree with him..._

I placed my small hand inside of his and he gently tugged me towards me, he then enveloped me into his arms so we were both facing the hoop, he place both of my hands on the ball and his hands cupping over the top of mine. Our bodies were plush together. I couldn't remove the permanent rosiness from my cheeks.

We leaned into each other as he guided my hands in launching the ball into the hoop, the hoop flew threw the net and I let out a breath a didn't even realise I was holding in and then I began squealing as Austin laughed softly at me.

_**"Well done Als, told you, you could do it" **_  
I began to giggle

We got caught up in the moment as I turned and we both beamed into each other's faces, I felt myself leaning into him as I felt him do too, as our lips were millimetres away from meeting, we heard the double doors swing open and a loud high pitched scream.

_Who was in the doorway?  
No one other than THE Kira Star herself._

She continued to scream as she charged at me, throwing her cheerleading pom poms at my head, as this happened. Austin's arms flew up to protect me from the fake pointed claws aiming towards me...

_And then..._

**So...  
This chapter is really long, does this make up for me not updating in so long? I really do hope do!**

**Again, can you ****_follow_****, ****_favourite_**** and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ****_REVIEW_**** because it helps so much, and I'd love to hear suggestions for in my story, I may use some if I like them! Also reviews let me know that what I'm ****_writing is good enough_**** for you guys or wether I ****_should just give up_**  
**Anyways... Thank you for reading :D**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE(not a chapter)

Hi, I know I said I'd update soon but a few hours after I posted I received bad news, Ive lost my great grandad so unless I can manage to write or it takes my mind away from it, please understand I may not be able to update for a while.

please don't be mad at me, I'll try to if I can, but there isn't a definite, I'm sorry, please don't hate me xx

-ItsJustShenade


	7. What did you just do to her?

_just want to say my __**thank yous**__ before i start my introductions and stuff._  
_So, thank you to__** BlueEye2311, SmileyAuslly, heyitskatelyn22, writingwithheart**__ and especially__** AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura**__ who have took some time to send me some really nice reviews wishing me the best and everything, i just want to say. you guys made me feel a little bit better just reading what you put, i'm __**very gratefu**__l for having such__** kind followers**__ of my story!_

_Anyway, __**i'm still upset and heartbroken, but my writing helps me**__ with a __**distraction**__ from the pain and i also __**don't want to disappoint anyone**__, so im back to __**write for you**__, i __**may have finished 3 chapters tonight**__, if i __**can finish them, if i cant**__,__** i promise**__ i will __**update and finish them as soon**__ as possible, i just have to__** fit my writing into my rugby, dance rehearsals and school work/course work**__. okay. i babble too much!_

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY NOR THE CHARACTERS UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.**

**and you have to read carefully to keep up. pretty much all the plain bold writing is Austin, the bold italics is anyone else so keep up, there is one or two spoken that are just italics because there are 3 people involved so! Try to keep up!**

_**prev**__._  
_We got caught up in the moment as I turned and we both beamed into each other's faces, I felt myself leaning into him as I felt him do too, as our lips were millimetres away from meeting, we heard the double doors swing open and a loud high pitched scream._

_Who was in the doorway?_  
_No one other than THE Kira Star herself._

_She continued to scream as she charged at me, throwing her cheerleading pom poms at my head, as this happened. Austin's arms flew up to protect me from the fake pointed claws aiming towards me..._

_And then..._

* * *

_**Austins POV **_

blood trickled down my arm, my eyes darted from my arm toward Kira, she'd stopped dead still, and began to hyperventilate and that's when I realised Ally was whimpering...

my eyes moved towards Ally slowly, there was a huge cut down Allys face, blood practically poured from her cut and soaking into her top,_ i couldn't believe what I was seeing_

**_"A-Austin... I-I f-feel d-d-d-dizzy"_** she whimpered as she began to slide back into my arms, I caught her and still, Kira was stood gob-smacked her eyes full with un-shed tears

**"it okay ally, everything's going to be okay"** I stroked her hair as I murmured into her small ear

**_"A-Austin. Im really sorry, I-I-I didn't m-mean to"_** Kira began

**"Kira. Move. NOW! Look what you did? She's nearly unconscious, I need to get her away from here... Away from you!"** I screamed.

at that moment the doors swung open and Dez and Dallas walked through

_**"Aust- Shit! AUSTIN WHATS GOING ON!"**_ Dez screamed

in that second Kira ran off out the door past my two buddies

Ally fell slack in my arms with two words _"h-help A-Austin"_

**"Dez! Dallas! Please help me, Allys unconscious! Kira attacked Ally but she's cut her face and Ally passed out and- and- and-"**

**_"Dude, calm down, me and Dez got your back"_**

_"yeah Austin, don't worry, me and Dall will help, has she got a phobia of blood? She may just of reacted to the sight of it?"_

**"yeah, possibly, I need to get her to mine, QUICK!"**

* * *

**POV OF WHATS HAPPENING**

austin clung to ally's limp hand and Dez and Dallas carefully picked up her slack body and carried her through the gym to Austin's car, As Austin hopped into the back seat of his car and carefully took ally's body from Dallas and Dez and held her across the back seats, cradling her into his chest.

**_"Austin, Dez will drive for you so you can sit with ally and I'll follow with my car behind you guys, okay?"_** Dallas asked, his voice full of sorry for his friend

**"y-yes, thanks guys"** austin said, his eyes filling to the brim with salty tear water

**_"that's what we're here for, especially me, we're best buds remember? That's what best buds are for!"_** Dex exclaimed

Dallas shut the car door before pegging it to his own vehicle and following the car assigned to delivering Ally back to Austin's

the usual 10minute drive became a 5minute race with the traffic lights, as soon as dez pulled up, austin threw his car keys at Dez to unlock his house and gently scooped Ally into a bridal style lift, and carefully and gradually carried her to the open door awaiting them

* * *

**Austins POV**

it had been 45minutes and Ally was still asleep, we had to keep checking her breathing because I was freaking out, all I could think was,_ is she going to be okay?_

the boys left 5 minutes ago to go fetch Dallas' sister up from dance class so I thought I'd check on Ally now who had been placed in my room

as I place my fingers onto Ally cheeks, gazing at her blood smeared cheec. Her eyelashes fluttered open and I was met by frightened beautiful brown eyes

**_"A-Austin w-what and w-where am I-I?"_** she stuttered trying to sit up before clutching her cheek then lying back down

then she gasped and exclaimed _"I remember"_ her face fell...

**"its okay Ally"** I said carefully reaching for her hand and she noticed... _Oh crap... She's going to reject it..._

but she slid her hand inside of mine

**_"A-Austin can you get me a cloth to-to get the b-blood off my face, please?"_** I could see the change of colour in her face when she said blood, t_hat's what made her pass out..._

i looked into her eyes to make sure it was okay to leave her and she gently nodded her head, i slipped past my bedroom door and sprinted the rest of my way to the kitchen, i swung all the kitchen cuboards open searching for the new cloths to give to ally, in the 4th cuboard i found the pack i was looking for and took two clothes from the packaging, i filled one with freshly frozen ice and wet the other, pushing all the cuboards as i went, i sprinted back up the stairs taking two at a time, creeping back into my room, as i slid through i found a sobbing ally

**"Whats up Als?"** _seeing her cry was making my heart break_

**_"i-im fine A-Austin, h-h-honest"_** her small hands swipped the tears away effortlessly

**"Als, i saw you crying, you can tell me anything, you can trust me?"**

_**"I... j-just cant believe i-i... that... everyone hates me.. why do you keep trying to be friends with m-me?"**_ her eyes were welling up again... _this was heartbreaking_

**"Ally, listen to me, youre amazing, why wouldnt i want to be friends with you? I wont ever let you down, i promise"** i slipped under my bed covers to cuddle with her

* * *

**Outside POV**

ally slid into austins arms and snuggled into him as they lay in his warm covers, austin traced delicate patterns into skin with his thumb and fore-finger as he sang queitly to her:

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

then austin slowly began to stop and ally turned her head to look into his eyes

**_"Austin, why'd you stop for?"_  
**

**"because, i haven't finshed the song yet, im not very good with the lyrics"** he sighed

**_"i-i could h-help you if you-you'd like?"_** she blushed

**"Als i'd love that!"  
**

**_"o-okay, just ask a-and i'll help as much as i can"_** she blushed

**"Maybe it could be our duet for class"** austin winked at her

_**"M-maybe it c-could"**_ Ally blushed deeper

Ally snuggled deeper into Austins arms as Austins grip tightened slightly and they both smiled at each other, then austin began to hum the tune he sang earlier and soon, they both began to drift off into sleep, their fingers intertwined as they slept

an hour passed when the the door banged noisily waking austin from his dreams making him disorientated, as he woke up hazily he took in his surroundings of him and Ally and began to smile crazily when he heard the bangs again and slid carefully out of allys loose grip

austin sulked grumpily down the stairs towards the loud sounds

* * *

**Austins POV**

_who would come here at this time? its like nearly 9 o'clock! i was really happy and comfortable where i was and someones ruined that..._  
as i unlocked the door, looking up my eyes met with no-one other than _Kira Starr._

_seriously. i cant be dealing with her right now._

**_"Austy baby, thank goodness your here, i need your love right now!"_** she squealed, pouncing on me and trying to make-out with me  
**"No Kira. i cant do this, i saw that i saw what you did? youre not a nice person"** i said as i removed her grip from me  
**_"But Austy! i love you!"_**

**"Id say im sorry but im not, Kira, we're done, i cant bee with someone like you, bye"** i said before shutting the door in her face, within a few seconds of me closing the door, i heard loud screaming followed by ranting and high pitched cursing

**"i guess thats it, thank fuck"** i whispered to myself  
**_"wow Aust, i didn't think you'd do that"_**

i turned around to find Ally stood on the stairs with my hoodie on with a tiny smile stuck on her face

**"you know Als, i had to do that"  
**

**_"Because you believe its whats right?"_  
**

**"Yes and because i dont love her"  
**

**_"well they are both valid reasons"_  
**

**"And i wont forget that she tried to stop my friendship with you, i was a jerk when i first met you, im sorry"  
**

**_"Dont worry about it austin, youve changed, thats the most important thing here"_  
**

**"i promise i wont be that guy again Als, i promise"**

she began to blush as she made her way towards me, i held my arms open for her and she snuggled her way into them as i enclosed her within

**"hows the cut?"** i asked as i stroked her unharmed cheek  
_**"its sore but it'll be ok, dont worry about me**_" she looked pained,_ i knew she was lying to me_

**"Als you don't have to lie to me, come here"** taking her hand i slowly took her into the kitchen, picked her up and placed her on the table. then i made my way to the cuboard we used for medication and badages etc and took out some anticeptic wipes, some paracetamol/Ibupofen and a red plaster then made my way back over to ally who was looking at me wide-eyed

**"its okay Als, it might sting a little, let me know if it does, please"** she nodded and visibly relaxes

i carefully wipe at her bright red cut on her cheek with the antiseptic wipe and she flinches

**"sorry ally, sorry"** i keep repeating and everytime she replies with _"its fine Aust"_ and a squeez of my empty hand

five minutes later ive finished cleansing Ally's cut and applied her red plaster and we returned to my room

**"do you need to be home Als? or can you stay tonight?"** i asked as we curled up underneath my bed covers once again

**_"ermm.. i-i dont have to be back.. i-i can s-stay i-if you w-want me too?"_** she blushed a deep violet colour

**"I-i'd love for y-you to stay A-Als"** _now i was blushing... how embarrassing_

**_"Aw austy's blushing" _**she teased. _oh so thats how we're going to play it,is it?_

**"Awwww so is Awwy"** i teased back, making her go an ever brighter shade of scarlett

_**"Austy's a meanie"**_

**"Really? is Als ticklish?"** i winked at her and she froze, _she must be ticklish_

i began to tickle her and she burst into fits of laughter with the occasional snort,_ I'd nerve seem anything so adorable in my whole life._

**"Say I'm sorry austy, I didn't mean it"**

**_"I-I'm s-sorry au-austy I-I did-nt m-ean it"_** she giggled and stuttered between giggles, I stopped and scooped her I into my arms instead

**"Told you I'm not mean"** I whispered into her ear

_**"I would argue, b-but I don't w-want to be t-tickled again."**_ She blushed as she huffed, swiping a hand across her forehead

We both burst into laugher at her comment and attitude

**"Want to watch a film, Als"** I batted my eyelashes

**_"Okay, but you can pick as long I get ice cream and cuddles"_** she winked

**"Fair offer Dawson"** I winked back and ran down to the kitchen to fetch ice cream for the both of us

**"I had a feeling m'lady would enjoy a tub of fruity mint swirl?"** I gestured to her tub

**_"Oh my god! It's my favourite"_** she squealed,_ I hated squealing but ally's squeals actual made me smile_

I handed her, her ice cream and spoon as I put zaliens into the DVD player and retrieved the remote from beside my tv and returned to my bed.

**_"Thank you Austin"_** Ally stared at me with wide-eyes full of appreciation

**"What for Als?"** I couldn't think of anything I'd done for her, what had I done for her?

**_"For being here for me, for caring for me and not being the jerk I thought you were when I first met you"_** she blushed

**"Als it's no problem. By the way, you blush a lot don't you"** I couldn't stop myself from winking and she just blushed deeper and giggled

We lay cuddled up with our ice scream for the first 2 zaliens movies until we changed positions and she was in my lap when I could wrap my arms around her and twirl her brunette/ombré locks around my fingers

I gazed at her beautiful face as she gazed intently at the screen displaying the movie, s_he was far more interesting in my opinion..._

Ally must of noticed my staring because she soon turned to face me and smiled,

**_"What are you staring at blondie?" _**Was her reply

**"Just my beautiful best friend"**

She blushed

After everything that had happened today her lips were drawing me in and I felt like _they were where I needed to be_, without noticing completely, I began to lean in for the kiss and that when I felt her mimicking my actions, just as our lips hovered inches away I murmured

**"Als, you're the most beautiful girl I know, you deserve the world"**

And with that I kissed her soft and gently, her hands separated one on my chest and one entwined into my hair and then she moaned into my lips as I sucked on her bottom lip. I held her to me, scared to break her and scared to lose her, I didn't want to upset her so I was careful with our kiss, I needed more, so I licked her lip and she opened her mouth slightly for my tongue to slip in so I could deepen the kiss, our kiss became heated,Che both enjoyed it, I couldn't help smiling against her soft kisses as she did against mine, soon we had to part to breathe

We both just looked at each other and giggled, _I felt complete with her, whole. I was falling for her. Which was unacceptable, but I couldn't care, I just wanted her as mine._

We held hands and cuddled, soon we needed to get changed for bed

**"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me Ally? Or I could sleep on the couch so you can have my bed?"** I asked

She nervously bit her lip before starting **_"I-I want to.. Er... Sleep w-with y-you"_** she whispered as she blushed while looking at her hands that she was playing with

**"Would you like to borrow a top to sleep on Als?**" I asked cautiously**  
_"O-okay"_**

I walked to my drawer and pulled out my purple basketball jersey that my mum got me, it would be long enough for Ally to wear for bed, all my clothes probably would due to the fact that Ally is so small

**"Here you go Als"** I said as I passed her my jersey

**_"thank you, can I use the bathroom?"_** I pointed to the door in my room leading to my en suite bathroom

As soon as she closed the door, I threw on some joggers and removed my shirt, I don't like sleeping with it on

Ally soon came back out with her hair up and my jersey fitting her perfectly and making her look adorable, I took her hand and kissed her forehead before helping her into my bed, I whispered_ 'good night'_ into her ear as we snuggled close and drifted into sleep together...

* * *

**Thank you for all the support everyone, I hope you like it, I'd love some suggestions I've got my ideas but I think they may change after I've posted this! Let me know what you think and what you want/would like! :D love you guys xxxx**

**_Lyrics to 'Break Down The Walls' by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano x_**

_**btw **this is my longest chapter so far, I guess with everything that's been going on, I've had inspiration for the next few chapters, thank you for all the support. I Love You Guys xxxxx_


	8. Time Together PART 1

Okay, so maybe in my last chapter i may have made a mistake, they were the lyrics to 'You Can Come To Me', but in my defense, i was listening to break down the walls at the time :D sorry! and thank you for pointing it out! anyway, thank you for the comments and favorites and follows! :D it makes me so happy! Im not proof reading this one, i have exams and shows to prepare for so i hope you dont mind! thank you for the reviews they are you helpful! and to AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura! my most loyal reader and friend! :D hope you enjoy! this is for you!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY._

**"Here you go Als"** I said as I passed her my jersey

**_"thank you, can I use the bathroom?"_** I pointed to the door in my room leading to my en suite bathroom

As soon as she closed the door, I threw on some joggers and removed my shirt, I don't like sleeping with it on

Ally soon came back out with her hair up and my jersey fitting her perfectly and making her look adorable, I took her hand and kissed her forehead before helping her into my bed, I whispered_ 'good night'_ into her ear as we snuggled close and drifted into sleep together...

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

As the light began to filter through the blinds it began to disturb me, i felt so warm and comfortable and i really didn't want to move, there's no way I've been so comfortable before... mmm... warm**...**

i heard the cutest chuckle ever and my eyelashes flickered open in wonder and i was met by the most beautiful hazelly brown eyes ever, that's right, i forgot i had been sleeping in Austins arms, i don't know how that's even possible...

"hiya gorgeous, feeling any better?" he said with a sparkle in his eye and a lop-sided smile on his adorable face. i really could kiss those perfect lips...

he began to chuckle some more at me "Ally, if you want a kiss, you just have to ask" he giggles into my hair before gently kissing my lips and holding me tightly as if any moment i may disappear, i'd never felt so safe, he was so safe.

"you know austy, you're quite cosy" i mumbled against his lips blushing as he nibbled mine

"you know als, i really would love to cuddle you all day, but i've got to ask would you like to go on.. on-on a-date-with-me.." he spoke the last part so fast i barely heard him, but i did.

"i-i i'd love to Austin" i blushed even harder which made him chuckle again and then he kisses me again, passionately but slowly..

me and Austin spent another hour in bed cuddling, kissing, laughing and talking, it was so perfect, i'd never experienced anything like this, it was pure bliss

soon we were becoming quite hungry so i decided to make choc-chip pancakes, it's a good job i made like 15 pancakes, Austin practically ate his 10 plus 2 of mine and was probably going to lick the plate if i hadn't placed it in the dishwasher, i couldn't help myself from giggling when he moaned because he'd finished his pancakes

"You know als, you may have to be here more, those were the best pancakes ever! plus you do look adorable in my clothes" he finished with a cheeky grin and a wink.

i'd forgotten about my clothing, or should i say his? they were huge on me but i wasn't about to change out of them, they had his scent on them and my hair was still tousled from Austin's hands running through it as we cuddled, i realized it was a habit of his after the first 10 minutes of cuddling this morning.

Austin scooped me up, pulling me out of my thoughts blowing raspberries into my left cheek and he plopped us down on the sofa, as he flicked the tv on i realized he'd put in frozen and grabbed us popcorn to eat while we cuddled and watched. This was going to be a fun day

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

halfway through the film, my phone buzzed in my pocket, a message...

_Hi son, sorry, business is going to take longer than we thought we may not be back till next week, maybe wednesday, i'll transfer some money into your account for you, hope you're okay with that sweetie, Love Mom&Dad x_

Home alone woo.

then i had a thought... maybe not so alone...

"Ally.." I whispered into her ear

"Yes Aust?"she asked matching my whisper

"W-would you l-like to st-ay this w-week? with m-me?" god. i couldn't even keep the stuttering from my voice...

"Ermmm... sure, my dad won't be back till around wednesday, he text me this morning. Wait, what about your-"

i cut her her rambling off with a sweet kiss "They're busy with business, i don't want to be lonely" i pouted with the puppy-dog eyes

**TODAY IS GOING TO BE AMAZING WITH THIS GIRL.**

* * *

that day Austin and ally relaxed in each others arms enjoying the company of each other, they both knew that this was perfect but probably couldn't last.

Austin drove Ally home to fetch stuff for the week at Austins they were planning, Ally flew into her house with Austin trailing at heels behind as they charge up her stairs to her room, Austin takes her pretty room covered in girly and musical items realizing how much he really doesn't know about the girl that he finds so special, he saw a small picture frame next to her bed and looked it over as Ally neatly placed clothing and toiletries into her travel case, there was a petite women next to Ally and the man he assumes is Ally's father, he begins to form the idea that the women is her mother, but all he keeps thinking is "why does Ally never mention her mom?" "where is Ally's mom?" "Has Ally kept big secrets from me?" "Will i ever get her to open up to me?"

Ally was still packing many things as Austin began to look at the big pin board on the wall instead, it was covered in cards, photographs and many other precious thinks that were very dear to Ally's heart

within the next 10 minutes Ally was done and Austin helped her carry her heavy case, locked the house up then zoomed to the grocery store to fetch some necessities, Ally sprinted into the store to go buy something as Austin paid for parking, he thought that she probably needed to get her 'girly things' while he wasn't around, he was fine with that so he took his time to walk into the store. As he entered through the automatic doors Ally was stuffing her purchase into her owl backpack then re-adjusted it back to the place on her back. He chuckled at her attempt of being discreet.

He carefully ran up to her and crept up behind her before grabbing her round the waist, cuddling her and kissing her cheek. He was met with Ally's adorable giggle and then he placed his hand through hers, entwining their fingers forever and they did their shopping together, buying cute things like a teddy bear and Ben&Jerry's ice cream before paying and zooming back to Austin's place.

* * *

When they arrived home they packed everything away, placed Ally's stuff in Austin's room and curled up on the sofa with Ally's fluffy blanket, the ice cream they brought and 'Romeo&Juliet' as they both loved the film. They spent the rest of the night like this with stacks of films, giggling and having fun as just them.

* * *

**Okay, this is PART ONE DONE! I'm doing the other half tomorrow, I have so much to do I'm sorry its lame, the more reviews the faster I update :D love you all xxx**


	9. Time Together PART 2

**OMG ITS ON TIME AND AS PROMISED SOOOO...**

**Okay :D ive had some lovely reviews of people! you make me so happy o:) and to AWESOMEAUSLLYROCKINRAURA you are amazing! :D you're fabulous, hehe, love you too! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! ALSOOOOOOO IN YOUR REVIEW ADD YOUR TWITTER NAME:) WE CAN CHAT OVER TWITTER AND BECOME FRIENDS OR WHATEVER :D**

* * *

_that night..._

**_Austin's POV_**

my arms wrapped around Ally's slim waist as i stroked her brunette and ombre locks while kissing her forehead softly...

Ally kept oo'ing and awh'ing at the soppiest scenes of the films and i found it adorable, her eyes lit up at and 'lovey dovey' scenes, she was literally lighting me up too. All i could think about was what this left us as, were me and Ally just_ bestfriends?_ or did we mean more than that to each other..? i couldn't keep these thoughts from my mind _no matter how HARD_ i tried.. so i tried to focus on Ally's beautiful face and enjoyed the rest of the movies with her.

* * *

Austin and Ally fell asleep together curled up tight, tangled within Ally's blanket, they both slept soundlessly but a smile plastered both of their faces as their fingers stayed intertwined.

Hours passed by, and finally at 2am Austin began to awaken and found Ally besides him, a smile lit his face up but he didn't want to wake Ally, so he carefully scooped her up, cradling her to him as he lightly stepped up the creaky stairs to his bedroom then placing her under the covers before running to the bathroom. When Austin arrives back from the toilet, he finds Ally subconsciously looking for his body in the bed so he tiptoes to the bed and takes his place in the bed, curling his arms around Ally before kissing her cheeks and whispering "Goodnight, Sweet Dreams Als, love you" then Austin joined Ally in dream land.

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

Waking up in Austin's arms is the most perfect thing ever, i mean, his muscles are strong, he smells so perfect and just altogether is..

When i fell asleep last night, i felt him carrying me before muttering to me he loved me and kissing my cheeks, if i'd been full conscious i'd of kissed him, we need to talk about us, **what are ****_we?_**

_I felt him gazing at me so my eyes automatically fluttered open, his beautiful eyes gazed back at me and i felt warm inside, a smile played on both of our lips before we both began to laugh at each other before he very slowly leaned in towards me... my eyes fluttered shut once more and his perfect lips found mine, they moulded together perfectly and made a slow pattern, we both smiled into our kiss as he slowly began to lick my bottom lip so i'd allow him to slip his tongue into my mouth, the kiss became heated as Austin held himself above me and my hands slid up his body... his topless body... when did he take his top off? i shook the thoughts from my mind again as my fingers found their way to his messy blond hair and slid my fingers through it making me smile even more as Austin began to slip a hand underneath me, holding me tight to him. _

We kissed for what felt forever until we became breathless and eventually Austin pecked my lips again to get me to open my eyes that i'd forgotten to re-open after kissing him so passionately.

**_"Even with your hair sticking up als, you still look perfect to me_****"** he beamed down at me, my cheeks were being to burn but i didn't care,_ i could be real with him_

_"Same with you too Austy, it's sticking up in every direction but it makes you look cuter_" he began to blush again before swooping my lips back into another kiss

_We stayed like this for so long i couldn't imagine anything else existing in the world, it was just us, but we had to get up and get dressed, ughhhh._

**_"Baby, d'ya want some pancakes_****?**" Austin winked at me, this set me off like a lighthouse... _oh Jesus Christ._

_"If you're making some Honey_" i winked back, it made him chuckle before he pecked my lips and hopped out of bed

_i noticed he wasn't just topless, he was wearing shorts too, this is going to give me too many fantasies... UH WHAT?_

i just lay there till i felt the other side of the bed dip, his beautiful face met my gaze, in his hands were a tray stacked with about 20 pancakes, i couldn't help but laugh at this boys obsession with his pancakes

_**"Is Awwy laughing at me? does she need to be tickled again?"**_he smirked and the smile disappeared from my face as i gulped which made Austin burst into hysterics at me, _that boy's nerve..._

he placed the tray down and clambered back into his old position hovering above as he kissed me and whispers..

_**"Its okay Als, i promise you i was joking, i wont do anything you don't want me to"**_before kissing me once again

we then gobble down our pancakes and enjoy cuddling each other again, i decide to draw little patterns on his chest with my fingers while he hums my song to me, _this is perfection..._

* * *

Austin spoke up after the second time of humming Ally's song to her

_**"Als, we need to.. uhh- we need to talk... about.. u-us..**_" he barely whispered

The color drained from Ally's face as she stared at Austin making him panic

**_"NO. Ally no, not like that, it' nothing bad_**" he searched her face as he practically spat the words out as fast as possible

Ally's face gained some color and soon Austin relaxed and continued..

_**"I meant that... eh.. well we need to talk about what this**_" he pauses and gestures between the both of them before continuing-**_ "is, because i need to know and so do you" _**

_"Austin i.. i don't know... what do you want us to be?"_ Ally's eyes widened as she waited for an answer

**_"Do you want the full truth?_****"** he whispered into her ear, she replied with a nod

**_"Ally honestly, you mean everything to me, i can't imagine you not with me, what... what i-i'm trying to say A-Als, is.. is that i'm falling in love with you..."_**

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

i searched her face as i admitted i was falling for her._ That was the truth, i was falling for her. And i was falling hard_.

Her cheeks began to light up and the cutest smile ever appeared on her face as her eyelashes began to bat

**_"How do you feel Als?_****"** i couldn't hold back the the worry from my voice or stop the gulp that followed shortly afterwards.. _Crap..._

_"I-I feel.. I feel the same way Austin..." _she kept her gaze steady as we stared into each others eyes...

this was my Que. Count to three...

1...

2...

3...

**_"Ally Dawson...w-will you p-please be m-my g-girlfriend?"_**_ WHY CAN'T I STOP STUTTERING. OH MY FU-_

_"y-yes Austin" _I saw her beautiful big brown eyes staring back at mine with a huge smile stuck to her face, she just made me the happiest teenager to ever walk the earth

i couldn't stop my self from scooping her up from the bed, taking her into my eyes and making promises to her...

**_"Ally, i promise you, i will be the best boyfriend i can be, to love you always, be there for you always and make you as happy as i can. You're way out of my league, i'm so lucky to have you"_**I Whispered into her ear i then sat back to take a look at her face. she truly was stunning, she kept blushing at me so i took the chance to lay her back down on the bed and began to kiss her as if both of our lives depended on it.

I'd never been so happy. I'd never experienced anything like this. **_I'd never experienced love._**

* * *

**OKAYYYYY! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? TOO SOPPY? THERE MAY BE A CHANGE IN THE HAPPINESS SOON! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YET! ANY SUGGESTIONS? I LOVE YOU ALL! DO NOT FORGET TO ****_FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIE_****W AND PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE****_ TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY FANFIC :)_**** I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY. ITS MY BABY!**

**SO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? AUSLLY'S TOGETHER? CAN YOU GUESS! NIGHT GUYS!**


	10. Being Us

**hi guys! i just want to thank everyone for all your support.. i'm not going to give the same excuses for not updating because it's not worth it, i am VERY sorry though! soo... here's my next chapter, i am dedicating this one to AWESOMEAUSLLYROCKINRAURA again! because she is amazing! go check her profile out and it will lead you to her fanfics! i can honestly say they are ROSSOME! hehe! okay... no more babbling... on with this!**

**p.s. i can't remember what day it is... so i'm just going to go with a saturday... yanno because saturdays are easy to use in stories...**

**Being Us**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Austin made so many promises to me, i just felt so different with him, i love the way he makes me feel. Like i'm the only girl on this planet, the only one that can save me and protect me... but can he really protect me from the demons of my past? Can Austin Moon be a superhero and sweep me away from all the pain? For now... yes... he's the savior i need. He's all i need.

Me and Austin had been cuddling for hours, just us two. I loved the way he held me in his arms, he made me forget anything wrong in the world. In my world. He evened everything out for me.

I truly believe I was in love... But can i survive Love?

To be quite honest. It doesn't matter right now, I'm enjoying kissing Austin and giggling at him way too much to destroy my mood with horrible thoughts.

"Ally?" a small whisper murmured in my ear

"yes?"

"can we just talk... about our lives and stuff? like 20 questions?" Austins voice kept breaking with nervousness... Jeez, my heart keeps skipping beats

"tomorrow? because it's really late.. a-and i really wanna... err... cuddle you..." the blush couldn't stop from forming on my pale cheeks

Austin laughed at my common blush and kissed both cheeks before kissing my lips softly and mumbling..

* * *

**_3rd Person(Saturday Morning)_**

As sunlight began to filter through the blinds, Austin and Ally were curled up together wrapped in Austin's once neat bed sheets where they had fallen into a deep sleep during cuddling and movies the previous night. A smile was still plastered on both of their faces as their hands stayed entwined with each other, never separating for longer than a few seconds

Ally's hair slowly fell onto Austin's cheek, tickling his nose making him twitch and stir, within a few seconds, Austin awoke disorientated but as Ally's small body caught his eye, a smile played his lips as he remembered the way both of them spent the night cuddling and making cute plans for the day, he then lay back down hoping to cuddle her and drift back to sleep when a slightly groggy Ally awoke and came face to face with her boyfriends face.

They both began to laugh at each others presence and cuddled some more before Austin gently leaned down to kiss Ally's lips softly

The next two hours following this included the same thing.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

I wanted Ally to feel loved. Properly, i promised to make her breakfast in bed although she refused, i still won this battle! i hope she enjoys just eating pancakes again.. because that's all i can cook..

_oh sh- i need to get stuff ready for the picnic too... I'm going to need help, er... _

***whatttt uppppppp-***_ YES! He can help!_

_"hey Dez"_

**_"Austin! I've lost my turtle..."_**

_"I'm guessing you want me to help you look for it?"_

**_"Errr... Yeahh..." _**_THIS IS PERFECT!_

_"Dude, I'll do a deal, you help me sort a romantic picnic meal for me and Ally and I'll help find your turtle?"_

**_"SURE! for tonight? I'll get cooking right away, but you've gotta help me Austin! BYE!"_**

Dez might be crazy but he's an amazing cook.. it's quite strange to be honest, but he's my best option! Just gotta keep it a secret from Ally, she'll just think were going for a normal picnic but it's going to be AMAZING!

NOW ON WITH THE BREAKFAST OF PANCAKES!

* * *

_*15 minutes later*_

"Allllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Yes..?" _she was giggling at me... she better look out..__._

"Can you get the err.. door please?" _my arms were going to fall off if she wasn't fast enough.._

"Coming sweetie" _OH MY GOODNESS. Ally is stood behind the door looking so adorable _

"Hey! stop staring the breakfast is going to go cold. hehe." she squealed with a blush, i was going red myself

She ran to the bed, plonking herself down softly ready to tuck in to the sugary, syrupy feast

as i handed her, her plate, i was met the a soft kiss on the lips from the most beautiful girl in the world. _i would never get sick of her kisses_

Breakfast was filled with munching, giggling and talk from both of us, i was so excited to surprise her tonight, i couldn't wait to see her face.

* * *

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY, DO YOU WANT DEV'S POV TOO IN THE NEXT CHAP? THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE! I PROMISE :D**

**thank you for reading and being patient, writer's block sucks... **

***SPOILER ALERT!***

**atm everything's good in the story... be prepared for bad things in the next few chapters, it would just be boring else... wouldn't it?**

**you know the drill! fave, review and follow! :D love you all! and check out AWESOMEAUSLLYROCKINRAURA'S FANFICS TOO! THEY'RE MY FAVOURITES!**


	11. Surprise

_sooo I'm doing an extra update today! I'm defo out of writer's block! woooo! It's nearly 2AM... I've literally just written this chapter! I'm doing the intro and outro now because it's just easier! I hope you like, it's very... ermmmm what the word? ROMANTIC AND SOPPY! anyway..._

_thank you for your dedication to me and sticking with me! Thank you for my reviews!_

_WHAT-UPPPP to my australian girl, AWESOMEAUSLLYROCKINRAURA! how's it goin' girl?!_

_Anyway... now i've got my craziness out the way!_

_**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DO, I DON'T! THANK YOU!**  
_

_Also, I mention outfits or hair look, the link you need to copy and paste whatever is inside of the _**_furthest_**_ brackets or it **WON'T WORK, **also, Ally's hair and stuff is exactly what it's like in that pic except she has it longer with ombre ends in it :D OKAY! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

**Surprise**

**_Dez's POV_**

so... i have to find my turtle... where could he be? He was eating cereal with me this morning, now he's gone? I'll just wait for Austin.

WAIT! Austin... hmm... I'm supposed to be doing something for him... Oh yeah! PICNIC!

I set to work on cooking the perfect picnic feast for the both of them! Lets see...

_-Cookies._ _The pink sparkly kind_

_-Spaghetti and Meatballs_

_-Plenty of pancake. _Austin will thank me later

_-Special Fruity drink_

_-Homemade Bread_

_-Fruit Salad_

That should do it... I'll just make some heart chocolates and it'll be perfect for their date! 

I'm actually thrilled about Austin and Ally getting together, I've seen her around school and she is literally the sweetest girl ever! She's a whole lot nicer than those stupid cheerleaders.. ugh. They're just horrible and stuck-up...

* * *

_*3 hours later*_

_*ting* _woo! last batch of cookies and chocolates finished! Finally done, phew, i can call Austin now... I hope he decides to help me before his date.. I wonder where Shelly got to... hmmm..

Better call Austin...

*_ring ring ring ri-*_

"_What-upppp?!"_

"_What-uppp! DUDE! I'VE COMPLETED A PERFECT PICNIC BASKET!_"

"_dude you're the best, you busy right now?_"

"_Nope, come fetch it, but... Austinnnnn_"

"_You want me to help look for the turtle don't you..."_

_"Pleaseeeeeeee, I made panca-"_

_"DEAL! I'll be right over! Just need to clear it with Ally and make plans and stuff so i can go set-up too, oh and you're helping! BYE!"_

_*beeeeeeeepppppppppp*_

well that was ru- oooohhh i want a cookie!

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

Leaving Ally sat giving me puppy dog eyes was crushing me. She knew how to get information out me, but i had to stay strong, it's a surprise. All i could say was:

'_Ally, trust me please, just put something pretty on and promise to be ready for 7:30, i love you'_

_'It's nothing bad Als I promise'_

_'I'm h__elping Dez find his turtle and i'll be back to fetch you, it's a surprise'_

_'I know you don't like surprises but you'll love this one'_

I had to kiss her, cuddle her and tickle her before she promised to be ready, she then tortured me with the pouting and puppy-dog eyes as I left, she sat and sulked. Yes. _Ally Dawson _was _sulking._

She's so perfect and adorable, i don't even deserve her, but i can't be away from her because i love her so much.

I left Ally in my house and hopped into my car, slid my shades on and sped off to Dez's to prepare for Ally's surprise!

* * *

*_10 minutes later*_

I pulled into Dez's drive, as i hopped back out my car i saw Dez dancing around his living-room through the window, i couldn't stop myself from bursting into a laughing fit

i slowly walked into Dez's house, assuming he was still dancing around the living-room i pulled my phone out to check twitter as i walked in when the stupid red-head popped out of no-where, flying at me making me scream like... welll...

like a _girl_. I'm not proud. But it's the truth...

__

"DUDE! THAT'S NOT COOL" I screamed

_**"Uhhh, sorry Austin.. ugh.. nice screaming skills you got there..."** was he seriously laughing at me right now? Does he want me to kill him? _

_"Laugh once more and i'm not looking for your turtle." _

_**"I'm sorry, errrrrrrrrr, the food!"** His facial expressions were hilarious, he stopped laughing as soon as i mentioned that turtle_

I followed Dez into the kitchen where lay a HUGE picnic basket filled with pretty, pink cookies, fruit salad, spaghetti and meatballs, chocolates, PANCAKES! and some pink liquid..

_"Dez? What's the liquid?" _

**_"It's my special sparkling fruity raspberry lemonade, you'll L-O-V-E it!" _**_H__e's such a drama queen, I had to hold in the urge to laugh_

_"Okay, thanks man for all this, now... Where did you last see the turtle...?"_

**_"Shelly was last eating breakfast with me... now he's gone" _**_Dez looked so sad.. I need to find this damn turtle..._

_"Okay, you look upstairs i'll look around down here" _

We high-fived and split up... His house is huge like me... A small animal like that... Could be anywhere... Better get to work...

* * *

*_30 minutes later*_

I was slowly getting sick and tired of this when a little green thing caught my eye.. _Is that thing eating the sofa?_

I carefully approached it, _woah! I found the turtle! YESSSSSSSS! _I did a victory dance, punching the air and dancing in a circle!

**__**

"Austin. Dude. What are you doing?..." _Dez was staring at me like i'm crazy... great._

_"I found your turtle! Here ya go man" _I carefully bent down and scooped up the small green animal, handing it back to my best bud.

**_"YAYYYYY! THANK YOU AUSTIN!" oh geez... now he's squealing like a girl._**

_"You gonna help me set up for my date now? I did find Shelly for you..." _I brought out my puppy-dog eyes and he just nodded, picked up the basket and carried it outside placing it in front of his feet as he sat in the passenger seat of my car.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the shopping center, we hopped out grabbing a small trolley each. _Who said we couldn't be serious and have fun having isle races at the same time?_

Me and Dez picked pretty things and romantic things to decorate the place for our date, I wanted this to be _PERFECT._

While I was placing some colourful candles into my trolley, Dez spoke up.

**_"Soo.. you never told me where you're taking Ally?"_**

__

oh crap. 

__

"Uh yeah... i'm taking her to my... erm... special place..."

**_"The one we found when we were little that you love?"_**

_"Ermm yeah... Do you think it's a good idea?" I really hoped he said yes..._

**_"Austin it's the best idea ever, you'll be showing her something important to you, she'll be so happy, You'll make her feel special and loved"_**

_"I didn't really think of it like that... You're right Dez."_

**_"I'm not crazy all of the time Austin, I do have some smart, common sense in me" I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at my best friend, I just received a smile back_**

_"Dude, I love you the way you are, you know you're like a brother to me, I don't know what I'd do without you" _

Before I knew what was happening, I received a brotherly hug from my all-time best friend.

**__**

"Well.. we better get the rest of the shopping done so we can sort your spot out.. it's like... 6:15 now"

_"DUDE! I gotta get Ally at 7:30! I also gotta change?! I've only got like nearly 2 hours to get everything right"_

**_"Austin, chill. I'm helping you, I'll call Trish. You finish the shopping while I call her"_**

I nodded back at him gratefully as he walked off flipping his phone out.

I quickly sped around the shopping centre throwing anything I needed into either of the trolleys I was now pushing about, they were getting pretty heavy to be honest...

I pulled up to the tills, carefully but quickly placing everything onto the conveyor belt then running to the other end to bah everything, the girl on the register smiled at me sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes..

__

not this again...

__

"Do you think my girlfriend will like all these decorations?" I asked as I packed the bags, I was trying to get her to realise I wasn't going to flirt with her plus I needed an opinion. A **GIRLS** opinion.

_**"Yes... It's cute"** she replied, she looked gutted but I loved Ally, I wasn't interested in flirting with a supermarket girl._

I paid with my card and sped out through the doors bumping into Dez, who just beamed at me.

_"So what's the plan?"_

**_"You're coming to help set up for half an hour then you are to go and meet Trish at yours, she's going to be your... er... 'personal stylist' for the date" _**

_"Ermmm... I don't know if I'm comfortable with that but... I'll go along with it anyway..."_

I really hope they both know what they're doing.. _I really do..._

* * *

The 30 minutes with Dez were up, the place was looking beautiful and magnificent, he had a bit still to do but... I was proud of how it was coming along.

I left him setting up candles and sped off to meet Trish... _I hope she's in a happy mood today._

I pulled up and Trish beamed at me.. _Why's everyone so happy today?__  
_

_"I'm ready to do my thing Austin, Let me in so we can get started"_

_"Nice to see you too Trish" I laughed, she just elbowed me and walked through the now open door_

* * *

_*30 minutes later*_

WOAH. Trish is really good at this fashion thing... I mean like _REAL _good, she's had so many jobs and been fired, she'd be great at fashion though, it's her real talent

_"THANK YOU TRISH!" I practically screamed at her hugging her tightly_

I was wearing a black shirt, with a dark blue blazer over the top, many necklaces, black skinny jeans and dark blue hightops _**( image/polls/1025000/1025356_1336697207425_ )**_

I felt great, my hair was perfect, I loved it being flicky like this! **_( . /_cb20121219011111/austinally/images/3/3b/Austin_Moon_(1).png)_**

_I was so READY for this special date... Time to fetch my princess._

* * *

_**Ally's POV**  
_

_Austin pulled up. He looked amazing... He's just way too perfect. I'm way too lucky..._

I ran into his open arms hugging him close to me, he smelt like pancakes, hehe.. He _ALWAYS _smelt like pancakes...

_**"I missed my perfect princess while I was gone"** He murmured into my ear, I love his voice..._

_"I missed you too"_

_**"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look Als, Your always perfection, You are more than I deserve."** I began to blush wildly, Austin just kissed my cheeks with a slight chuckle at my natural colour when I'm around him._

_"Same for you Austy, you look perfect."_

_**"Not as perfect as you, I like your dress though Als, it's pretty"** He murmured again **( . /_cb20130430045512/austinally/images/d/d1/Ally_Dawson_(5).jpg)**_

_I couldn't reply this time, I was too tongue-tied, so I just kissed his lips gently instead._

_**"Come on Als, we better leave now, I can't wait for you to see the surprise!"** I'm sure he was more excited than I was, it's so adorable though so I can't complain._

Austin took my hand and led me to the car, he opened my door like a gentleman and helped me inside before kissing me and closing the door as he left, then he walked around the otherside hoping in and speeding away as soon as the door was closed.

We arrived at beach within 15 minutes, _I wonder where he's taking me..._

As Austin helped me out the car, we both removed our shoes, then he took my hands inside of his and looked in my eyes before speaking...

_****_

"Trust me?" I look down and see the blindfold in his hand, _how hadn't I noticed before? Oh well._

"_I trust you with my life Austin" _I smiled back before slowly turning around allowing him to tie the blindfold on carefully.

Once Austin finished tying the blindfold he took my hand that didn't hold my shoes in his empty one and silently, we made our way to my _'surprise'_ I was actually excited and eager to get there, I'm so glad it only took a few minutes.. although it felt like a lifetime to me...

I felt Austin release my hand then a few moments later I felt him untying my blindfold, then I felt it begin to slip and I closed my eyes shut tight until finally I felt it fall to my bare feet and slowly opened my eyes...

* * *

Oh My Gosh.

We were in a hidden little cove on a secluded part of the beach that was hidden by many palm trees and held a small cave behind the sand, the sea sparkled a few meters in front of us with a small channel leading into part of the small cave, there were confetti hearts everywhere, a small blanket set on the floor surrounded by cushions and a large wicker basket in the middle, two large hammocks hung from palm trees right next together and beautiful candles lay everywhere lighting everything up, it looked... _beautiful._

I ran up to Austin and jumped into his embrace kissing he repeatedly whispering _'I love you's _and _'thankyou's _he just smiled back at me before replying

**__**

"I'm just glad you like it Als" before he passionately kissed me in the rays of the sunset, this had to be the most _romantic thing EVER!_

We finally parted after what seemed like forever, only because we needed to breathe and then we beamed at each other before Austin took my hand and led me the picnic.

We ate, drank, talked and laughed, I'd never ever been as happy as I was right now. Austin Completed me. I needed him.

The sunset lasted forever, and before I knew it me and Austin were curled up in one of the hammocks with him singing my lullaby and watching the sunset and slowly... gradually...

_I fell asleep in Austin's strong, protective arms, happier than I had ever been in my entire life._

* * *

**_soooooooooooooooooooooooo I REALLY hope this makes up for the small update yesterday and then no update for ages before that, I know it's really soppy, but ah well :D everyone needs soppy love stories in their lives! Did you like Dez's in put? I even included Trish for you! _**

**_REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT AWESOMEAUSLLYROCKINRAURA'S PAGE AND STORIES! She's my bestie and honestly! Her stories are AMAZING!_**

**_please let me know what you think, what you liked or disliked, it helps me improve this fanfic otherwise i'm totally lost! WHAT DO YOU WANT NEXT? WE NEED DRAMA DON'T WE?!_**

**_love you guys! REVIEW! FOLLOW! LIKE! TELL PEOPLE YOU KNOW! I WILL DO MENTIONS IF YOU DO TOO!_**


	12. Betrayal?

**_So I hope you like this chapter, I've just wrote it then the outro, I weird right? who does their intro first? ermmm me. It's sooooooo much easier! thank you for all your support! It means the world to me! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER IN 3 DAYS! I'M ON A ROLL! I'm so happy that you guys are responding! Please keep reviewing and stuff! It make me confident knowing you like this story, if I don't get reviews or anything, it makes me feel like I might as well stop writing..._**

**_Anyway! Thank you to whomever pointed out on the first chapter I put Ally transferred from Florida to Miami... I'm British... I didn't realise Miami was in Florida... SO! THANK YOU! I've corrected it! Ally is now originally from Jacksonville!(I looked for somewhere else that's not actually the same place! :D)_**

**_If you notice any mistakes like that... please! Let me know! It's a great help! I can't always find all my errors! _**

**_Anyway... no more babbling! On with this SURPRISING CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**Betrayal?**

_Ally's POV_

I wake up disorientated, everything around me is spinning wildly, it's becoming nauseating to me... I remember where I am... Where's Austin? I swing my legs over the side of the hammock and scoop my phone up from the cool sand..

__

Oh My Gosh. It's 4:30 am... Where the hell is Austin?

The beach is so quiet, It would be relaxing if I knew where Austin was right now... _Maybe I should look around a bit? He can't be that far away. Could he?_

I scooped the blanket up from the hammock and tightly wrap it around myself, the air is quite cold now considering the was blazing earlier on in the day, I then walked towards the picnic blanket, he's probably left me a note or something, _right?_

I Shuffled the empty wrappers, cushions and whatever else we'd used earlier on, but there was nothing. _Nothing at all.._

This was starting to freak me out... why would Austin just... _leave me?_

I could feel my heart rate accelerating and my eyes begin to fill with tears as I carefully tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smoothed my dress out... _Don't give up Ally... He wouldn't just leave you here alone, you know him. He's not like that..._

I counted to three to calm myself down again and then started my search once more... _Be brave Ally._

I made my way to the waters edge, I still wasn't calm enough... maybe this would help.

I took a few steps into the cool, blue waves and I just couldn't contain them any more... The tears slid silently down my cheeks._ How could he leave me? I don't even know how to get out of here..._

I stared at the big moon for a few seconds, wondering what life was supposed to do for me... Then I made my way back to the sand and slid into a heap of a upset _Ally. _I just let the tears I was sick of feeling like this... _Everything always led to this... I should know this... My past taught me that._

* * *

That's when I heard it... _Austin's voice? _Why could I hear _Austin _and _another girl?_

I stopped dead still, I must of looked like a statue because after like a minute I felt like I was suffocating... _I forgot to breathe. _I took many deep breaths to calm myself... I needed to approach Austin, _Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I was imagining it?_

I gathered all the courage I could get, which for me, _was extremely hard._

I took one last breath, before whispering to myself...

__

"Fuck It."

Then I walked up to the palm leaves and peered through the small gaps.. I couldn't believe my eyes... I blinked and rubbed them thoroughly to make sure they weren't betraying me... But my eyes weren't the one that I had to worry about _betraying _me.

* * *

Behind those oversized leaves were my _loving boyfriend _and none other than... _Kira Starr._

__

I guess I should of seen this coming... The tears burned my cheeks as my eyes filled with rage and my heart filled with hate... _How could he do this to me? He said he 'loved' me..._

My fingers dug into the bare skin on my arms as I clutched them tight trying to stop the heartache drowning me, it was killing me but I couldn't look away from them... As I watched... _It got worse..._

_Last thing I heard from his lips.._

__

**"I love you baby, I never loved her... It was all just a... game"** before his lips came crashing down on hers holding her tightly like he had done to me earlier... The pain was unbearable...

Have you ever had that overwhelming feeling of many sharp objects stabbing you repeatedly in your stomach and heart? Then your heart shattering into millions of pieces and being unable to control it? _That as me... Right now... My tears seemed to be scalding me and I could feel the blood making it's way through the cuts I'd made accidentally in my arms but I still couldn't look away as the parted and laughed..._

__

I couldn't contain my feelings any more...

I didn't think.. Not one single bit... I just threw myself through those _stupid green palm leaves. _I wasn't angry at those palm leaves, but their presence way just pissing me off right now because they were the only barrier between me and him, keeping his _private _thing with _her _a _secret. _But not for much longer.

I threw myself through the leaves with so much force I stumbled and nearly falling but luckily... I caught myself in time too stop myself from falling to the ground... _I couldn't of dealt with that embarrassment too..._

Austin turned and faced me, the smirk dropping from his face as he took in my presence... He must of seen the anger in my face because the blood drained from his face, I caught Kira slowly backing off to go somewhere else in the corner of my eyes... _What a coward... She knew what she'd done... That's why._

_**"Ally wait a second... Let me explain..."**_he began. _No way was I going to let him 'explain' himself to me._

_"No you complete ASS! YOU LISTEN TO ME. You lied to me, led me on and now... You've broken my heart. You wanna know a no so secret, secret? I HATE YOU SO MUCH AUSTIN. I REALLY DO!" _I screamed as loud as I possibly could, hoping it would get the message into his head.

He began to approach me, _no. He couldn't stop me from being pissed off. I'm staying angry._

Austin's arms circle me and I began to scream,

_"GET OFF ME. GET OFF ME NOW! I HATE YOU!" _The tears poured out of me, I just didn't care any more... He was going to have to see my pain whether he liked it or not.

_**"Ally hush. Just calm down a minute"**_

_"NO! I WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! YOU DON'T OWN ME! I HATE YOU" _I clawed at him, hit him, punched him and kicked him, I was trying to hurt him in any way I could physically.. _I wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling emotionally..._

* * *

As I screamed I felt like I was being shaken and could hear Austin sort of whisper _'Ally!'_ and '_Als'_ and occasionally_ 'Please Ally', _but the harder I looked at Austin, he wasn't shaking me although he _was _trying to detain me so I'd stop hitting and hurting him so much but his mouth _wasn't moving? _

_How could he whisper to me if his mouth wasn't even moving? _This was making me angrier, I felt like I was beginning to black out... The _more I was blacking out, _the _louder Austin's none moving lips managed to speak to me..._

Then everything came to, Austin was shouting at me to wake up, tears pouring down his face and I... _I was screaming and attacking him... _

I took in Austin presence, the background was lighter than it was seconds ago? I then noticed Austin arms and a slight mark on his face... _Oh no. Please no._

Austin's arms were covered in deep cuts, blood smeared them and the cut on his cheekbones showed a trickle of blood...

_What was happening..._

**_"Ally please talk to me, I love you, please"_**He sobbed into my hair as he clutched me tight, I burst into tears and clung to him as he pulled me into his lap on the hammock

_"Austin, w-what's g-going on?" _I stuttered between tears

**_"You woke me crying in your sleep about me n-not being here s-so I tried to wake you to show y-you I-I was ri-ght beside you but then you cried harder and then you got angry tears and began s-screaming a-at me... You s-said you hated me a-and that you didn't love me and that I-I hurt you..."_**

Austin relayed everything I remembered... _I'd only been dreaming... _I could see the pain in his eyes... _It was breaking my heart so bad..._

I glimpsed the cuts again... _Oh god... What had I done... _I cried my eyes out, What had I done to my boyfriend? I was such a horrible person...

_"Austin! I'm sooooo sorry! I love you, I... I was having a nightmare, please forgive me, I-I'm sorry I hurt you!" _The tears came faster, but Austin said nothing. He just cradled me tighter and kissed me softly on the lips...

It was his way of saying, **_"It's okay, I love you too"_**

* * *

I stayed curled in his lap for what seemed forever before he spoke once more...

_**"Als, I do forgive you, you didn't know... but can I erm... ask you something?"**_He searched my eyes before I nodded, encouraging him to continue...

**_"You kept saying.. I-I broke you.. That 'She' was there? Will you please tell me what you meant?" _**

_I looked at my beautiful boy.. I felt so evil for hurting him, I gently wiped the trickle of blood from his face as he winced at the action, I then kissed it again gently before starting.._

_"You were gone... So I looked for you..."_ I relayed my whole nightmare to him, he looked horrified when I told him I found him with Kira, kissing her and telling her he loved her. _Not me._

Austin kissed me then began..

_**"Ally I-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name-Yet Dawson, Listen to me, that nightmare was only that, something that is a fear that will never happen, I don't care about the small injuries, it's nothing, I love you. Only you. Please don't ever doubt that, this just makes us stronger, I will always be here for you. You will always be my No.1 girl. I love you forever and Always Als, I wouldn't want any other person but you. Your my life, My everything, I couldn't live without you" **_

I'd stopped crying before he began, but this set me off, _again. _

This time it was _happy tears _though.

The then carefully cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me, _this is what I needed. _My hands slid up his back and entwined themselves into his perfect blond hair, I took in his scent, his feel, his everything. I would _never _survive without him. _I needed Austin moon._

_He was my life now._

Embracing him made me think... He needed to know everything now... Everything _I could allow myself to remember_ anyway.. Especially after me attacking him. He needed to know my past...

_"Austin... We need to talk... I'm not breaking up with you... I love you too much before you start freaking. I saw that look in your eyes then, It's not that... It's... It's about my past... I want you to know... To understand..."_

**_"Ally, I'll listen, I'd do anything for you"_**I kissed him and cuddled into him, pulling the blanket around us in the hammock so I was ready to begin...

_"O.. Okay... Well... When I was little"_

* * *

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? It was all a DREAM! wow. Ally's got secrets... woah... What do you think her past involved? THANK YOU FOR READING! STAYING WITH ME! AND LOVING MY STORY! IT MEANS THE WORLD! _**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE YOU!_**

**_REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!_**

**_OH AND PLEASE READY AWESOMEAUSLLYROCKINRAURA'S STORIES TOO! THEY'RE AMAZING!_**

* * *

OMG! I'M FREAKING! I ADDED THIS SECTION AFTER! I WAS TRYING TO SAVE THIS AND IT DELETED IT ALL AND I STARTED FREAKING OUT BUT THANK GOD FOR WHATEVER MY LAPTOP DID THAT KEPT IT! GOSH! REMEMBER TO SAVE CONSTANTLY WHEN WRITING! JEEZ. I THINK I HAD A HEART ATTACK.


End file.
